


Truth or Dare?

by Kia_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Never gets explicit, Purely implicit, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia_707/pseuds/Kia_707
Summary: An innocent game of truth or dare goes awryThis fic was written based off an rp my friend and I did ^^





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like this fic ^^ It was written by myself as well as my friend Tessa from tumblr. It is based of an rp we did :3 Her tumblr is https://the-floor-is-normalcy.tumblr.com/

Saeyoung sighed, rubbing at his eyes. It had been a long day and he wanted to relax. Yoosung was over though, so it was unlikely he'd be able to rest. His brother was off on a date or something with MC.  
  
"Wanna play monopoly??"  
  
Saeyoung looked over at Yoosung in surprise, before shrugging. "Sure." He didn't want to play it, but oh well.  
  
The two set up the game, and Yoosung was practically jumping with joy. Saeyoung watched him carefully, not paying attention to the game.  
  
"Why don't we play something else? You don't seem to want to play this."  
  
Saeyoung nodded in agreement, grinning. "Let's play truth or dare! I have an app on my phone that gives random dares and questions!"  
  
Yoosung's eyes lit up. "Ooh it'll be like a sleepover!"  
  
Saeyoung chuckled, nodding. "Here you go first, I'll get the app up." He pulled out his phone, pulling up the app. He set it down between them.  
  
"Alright, truth or dare!"  
  
"Dare"  
  
Yoosung pressed the dare button. "Let's see..." He picked up the phone, reading it aloud. "Have another person in the group make you a smoothie out of anything, and you have to drink it!" Yoosung shrieked excitedly like a toddler opening up a present.  
  
Saeyoung laughed, his eyes wide. "Oh no..."  
  
He ran to the kitchen, and threw open the cabinets. Besides the sweets and pancake mix that Yoosung had bought earlier, there was only Honey Buddha Chips. He walked back to Seven, annoyed. "I can't do it, you only have stupid chips!"  
  
Saeyoung chuckled, shrugging. "What can I say? They are my life!" He grinned childishly, before taking his turn. "Truth or dare!"  
  
Yoosung thought for a moment before nodding. "Dare!"  
  
Saeyoung looked down at the phone and grinned. "I dare you to lick the wall!"  
  
Yoosung cringed, gagging. "Gross! Who knows what's on that wall!??" He sighed, getting up and moving over to the wall, licking it lightly before pulling back and wiping his tongue off dramatically. "Grooosssss!!"  
  
Saeyoung busted out in laughter, holding his stomach. Yoosung grumbled, pulling the phone to him. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Are you romantically interested in anyone.... Let's skip this one. It's stupid."  
  
Saeyoung sputtered, his face redder than his hair. "Ah uh... Yeah! Let's skip it!" He cursed himself for being so obvious, knowing full well he was giving it away.  
  
Yoosung looked at him in surprise. "Wait- there _is_?! I figured that... well, because you're Seven..." He shrugged. "I can't see you liking anybody."  
  
"Why not...? I'm human. Am I not allowed to have emotions? Is it because of my job? Cause I'm definitely going to quit now that Saeran is back in my life." Saeyoung looked away, frowning.  
  
"No... not because of that... you just never seem interested in anyone, I guess... I feel like you're not serious enough a lot of the time, or you're too serious, I can't tell... I don't know. It just seems so strange. I've never noticed you taking a liking to anyone in particular, unless you're talking about Elizabeth, haha." Yoosung explained, talking fast.  
  
Saeyoung watched him carefully, his expression soft. "... You don't understand me that well then."  
  
"I mean... I try! I want to! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or alienate you or anything..." Yoosung said quickly, trying to explain himself.  
  
"No no, you're fine. Let's continue. Truth or dare?" Saeyoung said after a moment, putting on a cheesy grin.  
  
Yoosung watched him, frowning. "Alright.. Dare."  
  
Saeyoung looked down at the phone, before turning bright red. "Uhm... I dare you to kiss another player..."  
  
"W-what?? Can we skip that??" Yoosung said, blushing brightly.  
  
"No! I mean... No, that's cheating. Come on, it's just a little kiss~"  
  
"Yeah, but..." He shifted uncomfortably. "I like girls, Seven!"  
  
Saeyoung frowned, tilting his head. "That doesn't change anything."  
  
Yoosung whined. "Please?"  
  
Saeyoung sighed. "If you really don't want to, I won't make you." While his face didn't show it, his eyes were full if disappointment and even a small amount of pain.  
  
"...Nn... Fine. Only because it's the rules! Don't hold this against me or anything!" He pouted.  
  
Saeyoung looked at him in surprise, his eyes shining unintentionally. "Really?"  
  
The blonde nodded softly. "U-um... I don't know how to- uh..." He whispered in a small voice. "I've never had a girlfriend before, so- uh, I don't know how to, uhm, kiss someone, y'know?"  
  
Saeyoung nodded softly. "Just... Follow my lead?"  
  
"Uh... yeah. Yeah." He nodded.  
  
Saeyoung's heart was beating hard and fast as  he leaned towards the other, hesitating. Yoosung did the same, leaning in like he had seen in movies and read in books, and he hesitated when Saeyoung did, afraid he had already done something wrong. After a moment, the gap closed.  
  
Yoosung let out a soft breath, not expecting how soft and gentle kissing Saeyoung would be. He found he didn't want to stop, and neither did Saeyoung.  Both pairs of eyes fluttered closed.  
  
After a long moment Saeyoung pulled away, looking away. "So uhm..."  
  
"Uh... yeah." Yoosung was in a daze, looking around like he couldn't believe himself. "...Yeah." He repeated. He was still in awe over the fact he had kissed Saeyoung, but more so that he really enjoyed it. Part of him wanted to do it again. 'Damit, but I'm not gay! I'm straight! I'm not supposed to like this...' He thought, unsure of his feelings.  
  
Saeyoung noticed the expression and frowned. "Was it... Was it bad?"  
  
Yoosung frantically shook his head. "No! ...No." He shook his head.  
  
Saeyoung looked at him, wanting to kiss him again. He wondered how Yoosung would react if he did. Yoosung blushed deeply. "Why're you looking at me like that?"  
  
"Uh... N-nothing..."  
  
"Sounds like something to me."  
  
"Then why're you so nervous?"  
  
Saeyoung looked at his feet, blushing. "I was wondering if I could kiss you again..." He mumbled quietly, avoiding Yoosung's eyes.  
  
Yoosung took a second to process it. Seven wanted to kiss him again...? Did he want to kiss Seven again? ...Maybe. Okay, probably. Saeyoung was avoiding his eyes, unusually shy.  
  
Yoosung moved a little bit closer to the redhead. Saeyoung looked at him in surprise. "... What?"  
  
He went on his toes in order to press his forehead against the other's. "You can, if you want." He whispered shyly.  
  
Saeyoung blushed brightly, his eyes widening. "Really?"  
  
"...Only if you want to..." His confidence only grew smaller, his voice wavering and a small bit squeaky.  
  
Saeyoung smiled softly, closing the gap again, reaching up to run his fingers through Yoosung's soft hair. Yoosung smiled, clutching Seven's hoodie for support.  
  
Saeyoung gave more into the kiss, pushing Yoosung onto his back slowly with a small smirk. Yoosung yelped a small bit in surprise, clutching the fabric of Saeyoung's jacket tighter in his hands. His entire face had become the shade of the other's hair, and his own hair was messy, tousled, and sprawling out in every direction in existence. "Seven...?"  
  
"Should I stop?"  
  
He mulled over it for a moment, then shook his head. "...No.."  
  
Saeyoung smiled, his expression almost dark.  
  
Yoosung blushed, his eyes wide. "You don't have to make that face!"  
  
He laughed, practically attacking him with small kisses. "Why not?"  
  
"Because it makes you look like you're about to commit some serious crime or something."  
  
"Hmm..." Saeyoung raised his eyebrows innocently, still towering over the other.  
  
"'Hmm...' what?" He raised one eyebrow.  
  
Saeyoung grinned, kissing the boy again, this time a little harshly. He pulled away after a long moment. Yoosung was panting by now, staring up at Saeyoung above him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve.  
  
Saeyoung thought for a moment. "Could you... Could you call me Saeyoung?"  
  
Me nodded, almost frantically. "Y-yeah! Sorry.." He tried it out. "Sae... Young... I like it."  
  
Saeyoung smiled happily, rolling off of Yoosung. He laid next to him, pulling him into a tight hug, before sitting up. "I can't believe that just happened..."  
  
Yoosung sat there, still processing it all. "Uhm...- I'm sorry I'm so bad at... stuff..."  
  
"No no... That was... Amazing actually."  
  
He nodded. "...Thank you, I guess..."  
  
Saeyoung closed his eyes, leaning back and relaxing. After a moment of hesitation and a deep breaths, Yoosung lifted himself to his knees, awkwardly shifting to straddle Saeyoung, and leaned down, kissing him again.  
  
Saeyoung flushed, his eyes widening before he kissed Yoosung back, his eyes fluttering closed. Yoosung pulled back suddenly, his face completely red. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have- I mean, I should've told you that I was going to-"  
  
Saeyoung chuckled, pulling him into another kiss. "You have full permission." He said quietly.  
  
Yoosung looked down. "I'm just... a little confused now." He shrugged. "I _thought_  I was straight, but... kissing you..." He mumbled. "It was nice."  
  
Saeyoung nodded. "There's no need to pressure yourself for a label..."  
  
He nodded. "...Okay."  
  
Saeyoung reached up, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek. "Do you... Want to be anything? Together?"  
  
He quietly nodded. "Maybe... Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
Saeyoung grinned, hugging Yoosung tightly and rolling over to where he was towering over Yoosung. Yoosung giggled, looking up at him, his eyes shining. Saeyoung smiled happily, leaning down to kiss him a bunch, all over his face, giggling.  
  
He squirmed, smiling. "Hey!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It tickles."  
  
"Oho? Are you ticklish? Good to know~"  
  
He made a whining noise. "Stop tricking me into telling you things that you can use against me!"  
  
"Hehe" Saeyoung got off of him, standing up and holding his hand out to help Yoosung up. "Let's go see if the others are back yet."  
  
He blushed, a new wave of embarrassment washing over him. "I hope they aren't..."  
  
"Oh? Why?"  
  
"Because... I don't know!"  
  
He chuckled, poking Yoosung's cheek. "You look cute all flustered."  
  
"Hey! I'm not cute! I'm manly!" He made an angry face, pouring and puffing out his cheeks.  
  
Saeyoung kissed his cheek, laughing. "Don't laugh!" He tried to punch Saeyoung in the shoulder, but it came off very weak.  
  
Saeyoung grinned, raising his eyebrows. Yoosung grumbled, frustrated, and crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows.  
  
Saeyoung smiled softly, pulling the other into another kiss. "Well, as long as we are alone, why not make the most of it?"  
  
"... Alright."  
  
Saeyoung grinned mischievously, noticing how they were right next to the wall. He placed his hands on either side of Yoosung, effectively trapping him.  
  
Yoosung shrunk down into himself, backing up against the wall, a little intimidated by Saeyoung's stare. Throughout the process his eyes were fixed on Saeyoung's.  
  
Saeyoung smiled, his eyes dark. "Something the matter?"  
  
Yoosung made a small whimpering noise before shaking his head no. "N-not at all..."  
  
Saeyoung tilted his head. "Hmm... You seem to enjoy this..."  
  
Yoosung bit his lip, unsure of how to respond. "So do you."  
  
He smiled. "Guilty as charged."  
  
He fidgeted, playing with the cuffs of his sleeves, unsure of what to do. "That makes you seem super sadistic, Saeyoung... I'm just saying."  
  
Saeyoung laughed. "Well not super. Is there anything wrong with that though?"  
  
"No, not..." He shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
Saeyoung smiled slyly, pressing a soft kiss against Yoosung's lips. "Good ~"  
  
"Are you... are you sure that they won't come back soon?"  
  
"We could always... Take this elsewhere."  
  
"...No." He snaked his arms around the redhead's neck.  
  
He didn't move his own hands, just leaning in to kiss the blonde, a little rougher than usual.  
  
He kissed back almost needy, letting Saeyoung do whatever he wanted.  
  
Saeyoung stepped closer to him, pinning him to the wall, as  he pulled away, his lips an inch away from Yoosung's. Yoosung whined, trying to lean back in. Saeyoung grinned, leaning his head back. "A little needy are we?"  
  
"Stop teasing me!" He tugged at Saeyoung's arms.  
  
Saeyoung smiled, tilting his head. "What is it you want?"

"You know...!"

"I want you to say it."

He kept tugging at his arms, a little bit frustrated.

"Say it."

"...nnh..." He whined. "Saeyoung..."

"Hmm guess you don't want anything." He chuckled, raising his eyebrows.

"God dammit, Seven!" He hung his head, defeated. "Just... kiss me. Please...?"

Saeyoung smirked, fulfilling his wish immediately.

Yoosung kissed him back greedily, and very embarrassed for having to practically beg for it.

Saeyoung let the kiss carry as heavy as Yoosung wanted, pulling Yoosung to him, their bodies flush.

He clung even tighter to the other, kissing him sloppily for a good thirty seconds before he pulled back for air.

Saeyoung took a deep breath, his hair tousled.

Yoosung giggled, barely audible, and ran his hand through Saeyoung's hair.

"I gotta say, you're a pretty good kisser even when it's sloppy."

"You're doing all the work..."

He shook his head. "Not particularly, no. You're good at it."

"You are too"

"Yeah, but..." He shrugged. "I don't want to take charge."

"Alright." Saeyoung nodded, smiling kindly. He pressed a softer kiss against his lips, barely touching him, knowing full well he's being a tease.

"Hey...! Don't be mean."

"I'm still kissing you ~"

"You _know_  that you're teasing."

"I love your reaction though ~"

"But it's mean!~"

Saeyoung chuckled and kissed Yoosung hard, trying to make him out of breath. Yoosung's eyes widened, making a noise somewhere between a gasp and a whimper. Saeyoung pulled away after a long moment, smirking as he caught his own breath. Yoosung was panting pretty heavily at this point, never really having caught his breath since the whole ordeal started.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No...!" He managed a weak smile in between inhales. "I'm... having fun..."

"You to breathe Yoosung."

"I'm fine~"

"You sure?"

"Mhm."

Yoosung grabbed the other's shoulders, and he kissed him lightly and quickly before stepping back. He had a random thought. "...Should I make dinner? We can call those two home and have a nice family meal~"

Saeyoung nodded, smiling. “Sounds good. Let's do that again some time~”

“Saeyoung!”

**Author's Note:**

> man that was gay


End file.
